1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device that will immobilize a child's hand while an intravenous infusion is started and keep it immobilized throughout the life of the infusion. Such a device is generally referred to as an I.V. board, I.V. being the accepted abbreviation for an intravenous infusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I.V. boards are widely used on children and adults to immobilize extremities and protect infusion sites. Their use is more important in children as they are more active and more likely to interfere with their I.V. Most I.V. boards are simply straight pieces of board with a plastic cover and a little padding in between. When a child's hand and lower arm are put on such a board, it needs to be strapped on and kept in place with a lot of tape. Removal of the tape after use tends to be uncomfortable, if not painful, since it sticks to the skin. Usually the boards are flat and therefore uncomfortable. They do not allow the hand to be put in the most advantageous position for starting an I.V. Veins stand out better and are more easily accessible when they are stretched by bending both wrist and fingers down. This is impossible to do with a conventional I.V. board. For this reason, doctors and nurses often start an I.V. without putting the hand on a board, so that the hand can be bent into the best position. After the procedure, the board is put on and the hand secured with tape. This is often a delicate and difficult undertaking, since it is easy to dislodge the intravenous needle. When an I.V. is difficult to start because subcutaneous fat makes it impossible to visualize a vein, a fiberoptic light source is used to transilluminate a hand to show up a vein. This is commonly referred to as a snake light because of its shape. This, too, has to be used before the hand is immobilized, causing the same problems of securing the I.V. afterwards. It is also difficult to hold the snake light in the hollow of the patient's hand and insert the needle into the vein at the same time.
This invention will solve all these problems. The shape of the I.V. board follows the natural curve of the hand and arm and is comfortable; it is sectioned in the middle to allow the wrist to be bent when the board is on; it requires no tape since it features a snap-on cover for the fingers and VELCRO-closing armbands, it provides an aperture through the center for the insertion of a snake light which will also stabilize the light, freeing the hands of the care provider to start the I.V.; it is quick and easy to use, immobilizing the hand with minimum effort.